Rex Dangervest
Ernest of the Cross is the main antagonist of Brendam: Bernard's Magical World. He is Pepe, Dernard and Quinn's leader and boss and Bernard's secondary predator. Brendam: Bernard's Magical World Ernest is first seen in the first scene of the film. Bernard calls him and asks him for help. Offscreen, Ernest says, "I NEED YOU, BERNARD!" After the opening credits of the film, Ernest is later shown briefly in a video clip shown by Lovelace in which he tells his co-workers about his plan to shut down the Guardians of Brendam, with a secret file containing notes about a "Forever Potion", a magical potion that enchants people. He is never seen again until the middle of the film, welcoming Bernard and the Guardians of Brendam to his lab. Ernest tells the Guardians how he got fired from the Guardians. He plans to get revenge on the Guardians by using the . He takes Lovelace to Las Vegas and locks up Bernard and the Guardians at their headquarters. Ernest isn't seen again until the final battle. He, Lovelace, Dernard, Reginald, Quinn and Pepe are about to give the Forever Potion to the people of Las Vegas. But Bernard and the Guardians stop Ernest and force him to bring back Lovelace. He refuses to. He got away. The Guardians reform Pepe. As he is about to open the door, Ernest gets stuck to the Las Vegas sign, then gets a pie to the face, falls onto a fold-in bed that flings her into a bin of dirty laundry, gets launched into gelatin, gets sprayed on by a skunk, and floats up into the air by Toto and Joe's inflatable hazmat suit. Trivia *Francis is similar to the following villains **Chester V from "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2" ***Both are the heroes-turned-enemies of the protagonist (Bernard and Flint Lockwood). ***Both of their true villainy is revealed near the end. ***Both have sidekicks (Pepe and Barb the Orangutan). ***Both fail to kill the protagonist's loved ones in the last instant just as the protagonist saves them (Eugene fails to kill Lovelace as the Guardians innerupt the ceremony; Chester fails to kill Flint's friends as Flint manages to use the button to move them away from food making machine, which would have turned them into food). ***Both get there commepunce (Ernest gets thrown to a church by Bernard, just before he can kill the Guardians of Brendam; Chester is eaten by a giant cheesespider just before he can escape). **Emperor Palpatine from "Star Wars - Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi" ***Both are evil masters, corrupt officials and have villainous henchmen who betray and reform themselves (Pepe to Ernest, Darth Vader to Palpatine). ***Both have armies backing them up (Pepe, Reginald, Quinn and Dernard to Ernest, Stormtroopers to Palptaine.) **Henry J. Waternoose III from "Monsters. Inc" ***Both have a job (CEO of Monsters, Inc. and genius). ***Both try to hide there villainy. ***Both have diabolical henchmen (Pepe and Randall Boggs). ***Both trap the protagonists (Ernest traps the Guardians of Brendam in the headquarters with Reginald; Waternoose traps Mike and Sulley in himilayes). Category:Brendam main characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains